The invention relates to a fall arrest safety apparatus on a rope, comprising:                a rigid body provided with a trunking for housing the rope,        a securing system with a rotary roller with detection of the speed of rotation, said roller being fitted on a mobile arm able to be moved between a blocking position of the rope in the event of a fall and a released position.        